Accurate panoramic image reconstruction for planting beds and non-destructive measurement for plant appearances are the two important technologies that the analyses of biological resources and agricultural crops largely rely on. The panoramic images of planting beds and the plant appearances can provide the plant height, leaf area, and other features, which can be used for the establishment of plant growth models so as to create an appropriate environment for the plant growth and increase the crop yield and quality. In addition, the establishment of plant growth models also helps research institutions to explore the factors which may affect the crop growth so as to improve the crop cultivation and help to understand the interactions between plants and environments.
Plants in the existing plant factories are usually planted with a high density and the planting beds therein usually have layers with a small height, so the observation view for plants is seriously limited and accordingly the observations and the measurements for plants are not easily performed by labor work. Today, some plant factories use a mechanical manner, such as using cameras, to observe and measure the growth of plants; however, these cameras usually are installed to fixed locations and thereby only limited plants can be monitored by the cameras. Thus, the observations and measurements of plants realized by the fixed cameras are difficult to have a high efficiency and an automatic manner.